June 1736 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - June 1736 = Weather this month *Heavy rainfall in India and the East Indies. *Storms in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Munster *While Generalleutnant York and the soldiers of the Prussian Nord Armee awaited instructions from Berlin, Munster deployed five battalions of the Osnabruck Light Infantry supported by six dragoons squadrons and five galloper batteries along the east bank of the River Weser to skirmish and further discomfort the encamped Prussian forces with artillery fire. London *Ambassador Malik, sent by the Moghul to the Court at Buckingham Palace via imprisonment at the hands of the Dutch, has presented King George with a ceremonial swords inlaid with silver and gems, and expressed his hope that his new status as ambassador will meet with His Majesty's permission and approval. Paris *At Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris the marriage has taken place with full regal splendour of King Charles of France and Princess Isabella Sophia of Spain, who in doing so has herself become Queen of France. Aalborg *Count Valdemar von Reykjavik has protested that the Dutch Republic has taken an Indian colony of the Danish Regency, namely Chandernagore. "Obviously this is an unwanted and unjustified act of aggression, I appeal to the Dutch Government to return this colony to the Regency's rule as soon as is possible." Dresden *Within the city of Dresden masses of Liegois infantry based there came under the command of Baron Kruger von Manstein who immediately unleashed them against the Imperialist garrison. The defenders were not taken entirely by surprise, having for several days been aware that the Liegois troops were making preparations to either launch an assault or leave, but the Archbishop of Dresden found his troops hopelessly outnumbered in the street fighting which commenced. Musketeers of the von Markell and Heyditz regiments fought stoutly, especially the Russians amongst them, but were slowly being overwhelmed as each day passed on with fresh assaults and more ground lost. Being squeezed into an ever-smaller area of the city the Archbishop lost his nerve and surrendered unconditionally to avoid a sack. Cologne *Around Cologne the Prussian Jager Brigade has been so denuded of numbers as a result of the skirmishing that it has fallen apart as a fighting formation. *The Prussian army outside has now surrounded Cologne, having moved out from its camp. Approach trenches have also been dug, albeit while under fire. Strassburg *Much of this month’s siege of Strassburg was taken up by failed Prussian attempts to knock a hole in the midwork defences, which failed utterly after Baden’s gunners silenced the siege battery remaining to Prince Leopold, which had been part of the Hesse-Kassel contingent of his Imperial army. Chandernagore *While the local people not sure if to flee, weep or pray, and with the sky throwing rain down by the bucket load in sympathy, Colonel Hanson and his troopers were joined in Chandernagore by Moghul warriors of the Army of Bengal. Commanded by the Nawab of Sarkhej 24 infantry battalions entered Chandernagore. The first to enter were the 2,000 or so of the Moghul’s own regiment. Armed with Prussian flintlock muskets, they surprised Hanson’s sentries by opening fire on them! Alarmed and enraged in equal measure, Colonel Hanson ordered his regiment to mount and with sword in hand launched a charge through the driving rain against the impudent foot soldiers! Down a road they propelled their mounts while the rain insisted on falling some more, but despite the wetness the Moghul’s guards had kept their powder dry and their muskets in good order, protected as they were by oilskin covers. Another volley rang out down the street and emptied more saddles; the native horsemen were thrown into confusion, and led by Hanson rode in the opposite direction to escape certain defeat. As troopers and horses dropped all around him, Hanson cut out for the countryside but ran into a force of muskettoting Moghul light horse. These harried the remnant of Hanson’s regiment as it made good its escape but at virtually the last minute of engagement the Colonel, the ‘Dutch Prince’ as his men call him, fell from his horse. He survived the fall but was immediately taken prisoner! Again! Once the place was secured, Prince Feroz Khan, Nawab of Sarkhej restored the rule over it to that of the Danish Regency. Constantinople *Prussia’s Armee West has marched out of the Ottoman capital Constantinople into the region of Thessaly. Edo *Sir John, the English ambassador to Japan has joined his Prussian counterpart in being confined to the Palace of the Shogun to begin intensive tuition to make his stay in Japan more acceptable to his hosts. Vinnitsa *Russian builders have begun work on a citadel in Vinnitsa, a Ukrainian town which is already well forti- fied and owes its allegiance to the Hetman Cossack leader Mazeppa, and who is technically independent of the Tsar. The same is also happening at other Ukrainian possessions, namely Poltava, Kursk, Kharkov, Bryansk and Kiev. Cairo *Cairo has peacefully come under the direct rule of Sultan Suleyman of the Ottoman Empire via his new Bey of Egypt. Accra *The Prussian trade agent at Accra, John Conny is arranging for a new fort or citadel to be constructed to protect his trade post and interests in this slaver port. Stockholm *Magnus Kruse, having been appointed Royal Chancellor of Sweden, has taken over the role of leading the King’s Government. Kruse is a knight of the Order of Saint Birgitta of Sweden and was once in disgrace having been suspected of fraud when serving as Treasurer to the King. However these suspicions were never proven, and he has returned to favour. He is also accredited as being the person responsible for having once found Emperor Charles of the Kalmar Union in, if memory serves correctly, the Shetland Islands following a shipwreck many years ago. He has been fairly popular ever since! *His Grace’s first public decision was to put before the raads of Scandinavia, Norway, Denmark and Finland a proposal to introduce taxes on the nobles and Lutheran Church at a rate of 2%. In the Swedish-dominated Scandinavian Raad in Stockholm the deputies strongly objected but despite this voted through the measure by a whisker, although there were plenty of complaints that ‘this was not a good sign’. Their taxes were saved by the result of their own vote by the Parliament of Norway where it was argued that Norway was promised back in March 1730 that the nobles and church men of this land would not be taxed. Without the support of the Norwegians, the proposal failed across the territories to make it on to the statute books. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *United Provinces *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The Rumelian garrison of the stronghold of Zengg overlooking the Adriatic have reported seeing a cruiser loitering in local waters. The ship is displaying Russian ensigns, but the crew have been observed as being made up of blacks, which suggests they are not Russians! *The 2nd Imperial Fleet of Japan has arrived off the island of Sakishima in the Ryuku island group, but found already present here ten armed Chinese junks and ashore a Chinese stockade around which soldiers presumably loyal to the Emperor of China are encamped. *Admiral von Spree has sailed into Hamburg with a Prussian fleet numbering 61 ship of the line, 17 cruisers and ten auxiliaries. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2